El primer copo
by Someone Weirdo
Summary: Todos los años esperan mientras miran al cielo, deseando con vehemencia que no se hayan equivocado de día. Que la magia de la naturaleza esté con ellos en su estación favorita.


Lily Evans se encontraba sola en los jardines de Hogwarts. Su pelirrojo, que era tan fácil que resaltará sobre la multitud, ahora se mezclaba perfectamente con las hojas de cálidos colores que el otoño había dejado atrás. Su libro yacía olvidado entre las hojas, y sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en el cielo, cómo si nada a su alrededor valiera la pena para dedicarle una sola mirada.

Llevaba una semana haciendo lo mismo. Salía a los jardines a leer, se sentaba en el límite del bosque prohibido y el lago; sin embargo el libro terminaba abandonado sobre las hojas después de solo unos minutos y sus ojos se perdían en el azul del cielo mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello. Los días anteriores habían terminado con una Lily derrotada dirigiéndose a la Torre de Gryffindor y susurrando para ella misma: "Mañana será el día".

Esta tarde, sin embargo, su mirada se volvía cada cierto tiempo hacia la entrada del imponente castillo, consultando su reloj. Sus dedos tamborileaban distraídamente contra su libro mientras echaba vistazos rápidos hacia el cielo y la entrada del castillo, esperando. Odiaba que la hicieran esperar tanto, especialmente cuando quién la hacía esperar resultaba ser su mejor amigo.

-Se esta retrasando, no lo puedo creer - bufó la pelirroja, quitándose mechones de su rostro y pasándolos detrás de su oreja.

Los minutos le parecían eternos y el movimiento de las hojas la ponía impaciente. Remus no podía perderse este día, nunca lo había hecho. Pero su tardanza la ponía nerviosa, no podía pasar por ese día sin Remus, no después de todo lo que ese año había representado para ella. Esperar ese día con su mejor amigo había sido su bálsamo en los días llenos de dolor que intentaba ocultar de todos. De todos menos de aquel muchacho ojerozo y amable que era Remus Lupin.

El sol comenzó a caer poco a poco y el cielo se oscurecía, las nubes formaban figuras, impidiendo que la luna brillará completamente. Evans suspiró y se pusó de pie, tratando de no parecer muy decepcionada por no haber presenciado nada ese día tampoco. Estaba sacudiendo su túnica cuando una voz familiar, agitada y llena de pena la sorprendió:

\- Lo siento mucho, Lily. He tenido que impedir la destrucción de colegio.

Evans sonrió, aún sin voltear a ver el rostro de su amigo - ¿Y cuánto tiempo duraremos a salvo?

-Al menos hasta que encuentren la pieza clave de su broma que he escondido en el baúl de Sirius, jamás la encontrarán - sonrió Remus, caminando hasta ponerse a un lado de la chica pelirroja. Ésta agarro con firmeza la muñeca de su amigo; mientras su sonrisa se esfumaba poco a poco, volteo a encarar a su amigo

-En fin, hoy no ha sido el día. ¡Estaba tan segura! No puedo creer que... - Lily se interrumpió al ver como un pequeño, casi imperceptible copo de nieve se posaba en el cabello castaño de su amigo. Instintivamente, Lupin dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y un segundo después miraba de nuevo a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa.

-Feliz primera nevada, Lily

La chica no contesto, miraba hacia el cielo con absoluta felicidad. Le encantaban los días nevados y ver la primera nevada, año con año, le traía recuerdos de tiempos más simples. De tiempos dónde salía con su padre a hacer muñecos de nieve, o ayudaba a Petunia a quitar la nieve de sus flores favoritas en el jardín. Recordaba también la sonrisa de su madre cuándo llegaba cubierta de nieve y barro a la cocina después de estar horas afuera jugando.

A Lily le encantaba el otoño, pero adoraba el invierno. Era su época favorita porque le recordaba que siempre podía haber mejores días. Y esos sentimientos sólo los había compartido, por ahora, con Remus. A quién las nevadas le recordaban a sus amigos, a las travesuras hechas y por hacer de los merodeadores. Y a Lily, quién con la pelirroja melena cubierta de copos, no cabía de felicidad.

-Gracias, Remus - susurró Lily - Por estar conmigo un año más.


End file.
